


Fancy Glasses

by ladyflamingo



Series: Wild Horses [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Season 7 AU, now officially a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflamingo/pseuds/ladyflamingo
Summary: Ivy underestimates the horrors her sister has wrought with the white elephant. Greatly.





	Fancy Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I stopped watched maybe...two episodes after Ivy left? I saw that the show was ending, and I felt like they didn't do her justice. I did watch clips--but they seemed confusing. What is a wishverse? 
> 
> In any case, this is now an bonafide AU, and thus, I do what I want.

It was easier than she though it would be, walking down the streets and seeing people she once knew, and cared for—and the connection being different, or even gone. Past the butcher, the baker, the…whatever. Ivy did not mind it as much as she thought she would, but that had been before she’d darkened her heart, before the future and happy ending she had with her dashing prince was…well… _dashed_. And, walking into Roni’s, she didn’t regret a thing. Except, of course, not being more goddamn thorough. Having Ella still be her beloved sister in this world created a ripple. And, she suspected, walking up to the bar, many loopholes.

As such, she went to the bar, and Roni already had a screwdriver ready for her, in the fanciest glass she could find.

_”I can make you a better drink than any of those bartenders in those dumb mid-town clubs you and your big sister go to,” she’s said once, “It you want me to put it an a nice glass and pretend it’s $15, sure, let’s do it!” She and Jacinda laughed as they shared good, cheap drinks in fancy glasses, barely past twenty-one years old, till after the bar closed._

“Thanks Roni,” she said.

“Feeling better after yesterday?”

Ivy looked up. Shit. She was so involved in looking at her own work of art, she forgot about playing hooky, and from Regi—Roni’s face, she knew that Ivy had been faking.

With a sigh, she said, “Don’t tell Jazzy.”

Roni laughed, and shook her head, pouring a beer for another customer, the bar itself was buzzing, for the early evening, “I’m pretty sure she won’t notice.”

 _Hmmm?_ Ivy sucked down her drink, looking at Roni with a puzzled expression all the while. 

Roni leaned forward, “Apparently, she met a guy.”

Ivy gasped. Jacinda’s men were mysterious, long-term relationships that Ivy never got to meet. “Did you actually see him?”

Roni gave her a smooth look and moved to the other side of the bar. Which, for Ivy, would just not do. “Oh, my God! _You saw_. What is he like? Is he sexy? I bet he's not.”

Still, with Regina’s grace, Roni moved back and forth along the bar. When she turned back to Ivy she called, “How about this, princess—you pick up that tray, and I’ll tell you what I know.”

Ivy smirked and hopped of the stool.

—

At the end, all she got was “dark hair.” Not worth waiting tables. She walked into her apartment later that day. The walk back felt different somehow. As she was offered a free beignet by a Queen, glimpsed a blonde girl with her giant, speaking to herself like a loon, as she turned around and looked up at the night sky, she realized that she wasn’t detached, that the place she created could only be lead gently in the right direction, not completely controlled. Ivy tried not to think of it as an excuse. But dark it was, she still had a heart. And she couldn’t kill her sister. Even for sake of revenge.

And, maybe that was want she wanted. It would have been easier for her to be hated, but now? There were people that cared, even just a bit. And of course, it wasn’t the white elephant. It was Jazzy and her light. She could live. For now. As long as there were no big changes, as long as things kept to schedule. Because the sort of happiness that she experienced at Roni’s bar, that was slight and it was fleeting, and it would not make her pure again. Nothing would.

The apartment was lit up, music playing in the background. Ivy tossed her bag and coat on the coach, and wondered if Jacinda’s new mysterious boytoy was around. But she bounced out of her room alone, doing her thing—that singing in the brush thing, makeup done, dressing gown on. They were going out.

Ivy rolled her eyes, “I’m still sick—”

_”You don’t have to be cool to rule my world…”_

“Fine!” she shouted over the music, “You’re annoying!” 

Jacinda didn’t know, but Ivy had a complex. She had to look at least a little better than her sister when they went out. It was what she did. So she took time doing her hair in those waves she seemed to like the best, and after huffing to herself, chose something red and tight to match her dark hair, dark eyes, and dark nail polish.

 

—

 

They were properly drunk. Dancing together, because Jacinda and her new mysterious (perhaps fictitious) man were something serious. In the other realm she was very aware of how men looked at her. But those were glimpses, eyes connecting, perhaps. Men in this word were forward, so much so that she has to push a few off with the promise of a good, practiced right hook.

“Ivy!” she heard in her ear, and turned to her sister, who led her by the hand, “So there’s this guy—“

“Yeah, I know.”

“Roni.”

“Yeah.”

Jacinda turned to her, eyes lit up. She had to keep the grimace away. Dear god, it had better not be Jack. God. It was Jack. She tugged her forward, “He’s near the bar, I want you to meet him. Don’t be a bitch—“

Ivy lifted an eyebrow. She’d be just as much of a bitch as she wanted.

“—It’s not really his scene, you know? He’s like a coffee shop, dive bar guy. But he’s so amazing, don’t be mean!”

Ivy’s _“Alright!”_ died on her lips. It hadn’t even been two days. But she stopped feet from the bar, and her sister’s concerned words didn’t reach her eyes. The music had muted, but the thump of the bass was a fist knocking against the door of her ribcage, trying to break through. No. Nonononono—

He turned around. And suddenly, she couldn’t breathe, her vision was tunneling, and it was not Jack, it was Henry Mills, that tousled hair, and the sweet, concerned look on his face as he rushed to catch her she because she was falling.

“Goddammit,” she muttered, and it was clear now, control was the only option. If she was going to do what she set out to do, then she would have to take Hyperion Heights in an iron fist. Drizella would not give up her world. Because what she sacrificed to create this work of art was bigger and stronger. The curse she casted had no remedy. It could never be broken. Because even now, collapsed in his arms, with his beautiful face blurring as her eyes shut, arms warming her like they did once, speaking with lips she’d kissed over a million times? There was not a drop of love left in her for Henry Mills.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (seriously though), and please leave a kudos or comment, because I'm very about validation. I'll keep updating more regularly.


End file.
